


MALFUNCTIONED

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh recalls a night with her now deceased colleague... Talleigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	MALFUNCTIONED

_CSI Duquesne cuddled up more closely in the arms of her Speed and felt his touches, which gently ran through her straight blonde hair and then over her back, until they suddenly ceased at Calleigh's lower back. She yielded over to him and kissed her boyfriend's lips._

_"Calleigh–" he only said, before the woman laid one of her fingers on Tim’s lips and replied with a shake of her head. They actually didn't need words._

_Calleigh's lips met his again and tenderly kissed them. After a very long kiss, they separated a little, giving Calleigh the time to say, “I know I'm not the only one excited. I can literally feel it, Tim."_

_It was everything she could do to keep a straight face. She confidently took his hands and carefully led one to her breasts. She tenderly kissed him again and now, there did come more reaction. She cautiously led his hand under her top and there, both hands slowly reached her breasts again. Speed softly caressed across her nipple and then, let his hand become motionless on her C-cup. He felt Calleigh's nipples turning quite taut. She excitedly bit her bottom lip and moaned._

_Detective Speedle didn't do much, but enough to make his girlfriend moan in pleasure. She just felt addicted to his touches, to his fingertips, which felt heavenly, caressing her after all these days; days of feverishly desired, but never obtained intimacy..._

_Calleigh put one leg between his and began to lightly tease the bulge in his pants with her knee. She gave light little nudges and now, caused Speed to bite his own bottom lip. "Calleigh, don't... I’m already... nearly going over the edge..."_

_CSI Duquesne stopped teasing and laughed. She wiggled her eyebrows and mischievously giggled. "Maybe it would be even more of a turn-on to have a hot shower together first. I'll be able to continue my assault on your defenses after that."_

_"Is my southern belle going to be naughty?"_

_"Maybe." She mischievously nodded, wiggled her one eyebrow and felt Speed's hand, that softly trailed down under her top, across her side to her curves. There, it eventually remained motionless. "It definitely seemed quite exciting once, but I guess sex on the sofa's rather uncomfortable." She giggled._

_"You’re not going to give up until I surrender?"_

_"No."_

_"Why did I fall in love with someone so stubborn?"_

_Calleigh shrugged her shoulders in fake astonishment and yielded to him. "I love you, too, and I only wanna feel that hardness of yours inside of me," she whispered, excitedly sliding off Speed's lap and standing up, pulling her boyfriend along with her and leading him to the bathroom._

_There, Calleigh turned on the water and let it pore. She turned and ended up in Speed's arms. She giggled again, tugged at his shirt and began to unbutton it by the bottom upwards. When she eventually reached the upper buttonhole, Speed carefully seized her by her wrists and pulled her close. "Tim."_

_They passionately kissed and while they did, Calleigh lovingly put her arms around his neck. When she as well as Speed finally needed air, they partially let go and deeply looked in each other's eyes, until the female began to laugh. She carefully pushed Speed's shirt over his shoulders and let her pointed nails softly trail over his broad upper body._

_"This... actually tickles."_

_She didn't stop, though. Until she thought she had teased him enough and crossed her arms and grabbed the bright red hem of her top, sensually pulled it over her head and threw it on the white tiles of the bathroom, on Speed's black shirt. Calleigh's hands trailed to the detective's belt and quickly unfastened the buckle. The button immediately followed and then, she unzipped his pants. Her hand disappeared in Speed's boxers and stroked his hard-on. He moaned excitedly at her unconscious sensuality._

_"So," she purred, removing her hand._

_Speed reached behind her back and tried to open the clasp of her white bra. After a few unsuccessful tries, Calleigh reached behind her back herself and with a little help of his girlfriend, Speed finally succeeded in getting the material slide off her beautiful body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as the bra landed on the tiles and her boyfriend picked her up, giving her the ability to wrap her legs around the love of her life._

_Then, Speed carefully slid his girlfriend down a little, until her breasts were at the same level as his mouth. He allowed his tongue to roam across her nipple and then softly kissed it._

_She seductively giggled, leaned back a few inches and pulled him in a long kiss. When their lips needed some time to rest from each other's assault, Speed let her slide down further, until both feet made contact with the tiles again. Calleigh unbuttoned her pair of pants, while he quickly hooked his thumbs inside his and pulled them down. She too pushed her pair of trousers down on the bathroom tiles, then turned and picked up the hairpin that coincidently lay on the marble, grey washbasin. She quickly twiddled her straight, blonde hair into a bun and then secured it with the hairpin, so that her locks wouldn't get too wet in the shower. She felt Speed's arms sneaking around her middle. "I obviously turned someone on."_

_She turned in the embrace and kissed Speed's lips. He seductively wiggled his eyebrows and pulled his light grey boxers down with one hand. "Wow!" She exclaimed._

_He put his arms around her waist and toyed with the little ribbon of Calleigh's black lace thong, until he suddenly felt her fingers over his. She sent a smile back in Speed's direction and pushed the thong down and off her ankles._

_She walked into the shower and Speed followed right after. The water pored over both of them. It had already become quite hot. Calleigh picked up the shower gel and pored a little quantity in her open hand. She then put the bottle in the shower rack again and turned around. She looked into Speed's chocolate brown eyes and nearly drowned. Calleigh teasingly began to rub her boyfriend's muscles with the soap, until he carefully seized one of the woman's wrists. Suddenly, Calleigh was in his arms and the male was covered by the liquid. Both of them were, actually._

_Speed's hands sensually roamed over her back and then, one sneaked up her arm. This made her seductively purr._

_The water pleasurably rinsed the odorous soap away. It smelled of red roses._

_Both stayed under the little jet of water for another few minutes, until Calleigh turned it off. It had become tepid. Speed stepped out of the shower and grabbed one cloth from the pile of neatly washed white cotton towels, which always laid on the little bathroom cabinet. He picked up another one and draped it over Calleigh's shoulders, who now stood beside her boyfriend on the bathroom carpet._

_They slowly dried off and when Speed finished, he wrapped the white cotton towel around his middle and tied the ends together, so it wasn't going to loosen and come down unexpectedly. Calleigh, however, had been exceptionally slow and seemed only halfway dry. So, Speed took over the towel and continued drying her body. When she was entirely dry, he wrapped the towel around her and kissed Calleigh's lips._

_He kissed Calleigh's hair and felt his towel coming down. Maybe it had been pure coincidence, but Speed suspected his girlfriend had something to do with it. She looked suspiciously innocent. He reached out for his towel and only wanted to quickly fasten the smooth fabric again, but a tender hand held him from doing so. "Don't bother, babe. I'll just pull it down again." She giggled. "That towel is gonna look great on my floor."_

_"Your floor?" Speed said, and began to tickle her._

_"Stop!"_

_He stopped his assault on her sides, which Speed had learned to be her most ticklish places._

_Calleigh carefully took his hand and led him to her bedroom. The CSI's hands pushed Speed on his back on the bed and she immediately accompanied him and sat on his lower abdomen. They both continuously kissed, as if the earth was going to end if they maybe lost a little of the intimacy they now shared so happily._

_"Wait," Calleigh exclaimed._

_She pushed her body up on hands and knees, put her one leg over Speed's naked body and crawled to the other side of the bed, to the birch headboard. Speed meanwhile rolled on his abdomen and wondered what she actually was up to. She opened the drawer of the nightstand and tender hands rummaged into the depths of her drawer. She brushed over tampons, which she always kept in her stand, in case she unexpectedly got her period at night._

_Her fingers brushed over a tissue box and some bullets from her nine millimeter, until she finally dug up what she needed, producing a blue condom wrapper. Calleigh bit her bottom lip and then put the wrapper between her teeth, so she could shut the little wooden drawer again. She then took the condom wrapper from between her teeth and crawled back to a totally mystified Timothy Speedle._

_"I would feel more comfortable if we used this. I actually don't have any idea why I–" Speed responded with one shake of his head. "Don't, Calleigh. If that's going to make you feel more comfortable, we’ll just use it.”_

_She nodded, wanting to undo the wrapper, to just rip the thing off and– but Speed seized it from her hands. "Now put this aside for a while. There are so many other ways to make love."_

_Calleigh then allowed him to push her back into the pillows. Speed laid the condom on the nightstand. One of his hands slid passionately over her leg, disappearing between Calleigh's thighs. She willingly opened them, to give her detective a little more access. He wanted to carefully finger her, until a thumb unexpectedly stroked across her spot. This became quite obvious when she suddenly moaned and arched her back, lifting her pelvic bone._

_Speed caressed this spot tormentingly and slow and then made little circles around it. Calleigh moaned, while he softly stimulated her there. There definitely were other ways. It really didn't have to be rough. He reached her little nub again._

_"Tim..." she panted._

_Calleigh suddenly felt an immense wave of pleasure roaming through her body, and she was floating higher and higher, but there was no release._

_Speed's hands went up her body and unfastened her towel, until it loosely laid around her body and his eyes took in her goddess figure. He kissed a ticklish path to her belly button and then slowly up. Slowly up Calleigh's body. Until his mouth reached Calleigh's neck. She hadn't truly orgasmed and just experienced it as incredibly strange. Maybe the ultimate detonation was yet to come..._

_When the male then reached Calleigh's neck, he began to suck her blood to the surface, just on the changeover between neck and collar bone. When Speed removed his lips, there had showed up a little rosy stain where he had kissed her. That stain was definitely going to be nothing more than an enormous love bite in the morning. Speed lifted his eyebrows and grinned. "Sorry."_

_"Tim!" They both laughed. "You naughty..." He mischievously smiled and put another hickey, right above the previous one. This one, however, seemed a bit more little. Speed then kissed a path from her fully exposed neck to her shoulder, with the intention to leave another one on the other side. There appeared to be a lot of tenderness..._

_"Stop," Calleigh lightly pushed him away, "Two's enough."_

_They looked in each other's eyes and kissed, passionately locking their lips. Until air became a necessity and they really had to breathe. Both lightly panted. Calleigh's lips were a little parted and voiced, "Please."_

_Speed immediately realized what she meant and gave in to her pleading tone and eyes. He grabbed the blue condom wrapper off the bedside table, but unfortunately ran into a bit of difficulty._

_"Crap."_

_Detective Speedle seemed to have... trouble to get the wrapper opened._

_Calleigh pushed her petite figure up with both hands and seized the condom. She also needed a few tries before her nails eventually hooked at the material and took possession of the wrapper. She finally tore it loose and ripped the crackling plastic off. She successfully chucked this in the direction of the birch wooden bedside table on the head of the bed._

_She devilishly lifted one eyebrow and giggled, pushing Speed on his back in the pillows. She wiggled her eyebrows again and threw one leg over her boyfriend, sitting on his crotch. She slid down Speed's body and allowed his member to invade her mouth. She sensually bobbed her head up and down and blew him._

_Her lips let go of Speed's cock and looked into her boyfriend's eyes, which cheerfully sparkled with anticipation and love. Love, only there for her. She placed the condom over his manhood and partially rolled the little rubber down, while she closed the tip with the thumb and the middle finger of her other hand. Then, Calleigh put her soft lips over Speed's hardness and rolled the condom farther down with her mouth, tasting a little of the lubricant._

_Speed gasped. When the condom entirely covered his hardness, Calleigh moved her lips in the direction of his cock again. It already pushed him nearly over the edge. He carefully pushed Calleigh into the pillows and then slid between her spread thighs. She consequently moaned and restrained her breath, spreading her legs more, as Speed's body lay between them. He leaned on both arms and looked into those beautiful pure green eyes. Speed didn't perceive any doubts. She lay on her back underneath him and shut her eyes. She turned her head aside and then looked at her lover again, her eyes giving him permission to enter._

_Speed supported her shoulders and bit by bit carefully slid into her, until his manhood got fully taken in. His manhood seemed to be the final piece of the puzzle. It gave her a special feeling. Tim seemed to fill her in the right ways, filling the gap and making her whole._

_Calleigh flashed her unequalled smile in her boyfriend's direction, yielded her head to him and kissed Speed's lips. He just reflected it and tenderly stroked her._

_She rooted through Speed's brown hair and bit her lower lip. He rolled them both over, putting Cal on the top of him. It had been a little bit unexpected and Speed's manhood deeply penetrated her as they rolled impetuously over in their excited state._

_Calleigh then unfastened the hairpin and her beautiful blonde locks consequently fell over her shoulders. The little hairpin ended up on the parquet. She began to lightly rock and thrust with her hips, so her boyfriend's cock gently stroked in and out of her. Speed partially led her and showed her how to ride him. Until she independently picked up the pace._

_Speed then caressed her back and when she was on the very of release, she tightly clutched the head of the bed. He too nearly orgasmed and roused on his elbows and then up in an upright position. This made Calleigh slide down his body, losing her balance and falling in Speed's arms, who cautiously caught her. They unstoppably kissed again, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Their tongues happily entangled and lively connected in their so passionate kisses._

_"...aplazor de delicia," she whispered._

_Calleigh's fingers got snared in her bed partner's hair. Speed rolled her back into the pillows and grinned._

_"Speed."_

_Calleigh bit her bottom lip once again and nearly pulled him on her body. Speed thrust into her a little harder. She had gotten accustomed to Speed's big manhood in the meantime and now begged Detective Speedle to make love to her and go harder. She loudly groaned._

_Sex is only that beautiful between two people who truly love each other._

_He leaned on both arms again and deeply penetrated the woman, but only because she really wanted this. After a few more thrusts, Speed orgasmed, pushed one final time into her and with that, caused Calleigh, too, to finally fly over the edge. She opened her pure green eyes, which she had closed on the verge of culmination, and looked into Speed's in satisfaction. He seemed to have more trouble to keep them opened._

_Calleigh pushed both of them on their side, after two minutes of catching their breath. Minutes to gradually recover from the ultimate orgasm._

_Speed glided out of her and sat in an upright position, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way to the adjoining bathroom to dispose of the used condom. She, spent, looked at him while her boyfriend's naked figure crossed the master bedroom._

_When Speed came back after a minute, he had something else in mind. He reached their double bed, took Calleigh's ankles, and pulled her along the mattress in his direction. She didn't have the faintest idea what he was doing, but it would likely be something nice..._

_He sat on his knees in front of her and kissed a path over the inside of her thigh, making her legs spread a little, to her little mound. His tongue roamed over her nub and lapped at her, making her shut her eyes in delight and arch her back to him. She trembled in pleasure as his eager tongue glided between her folds and entered, then went up to find her nub again. Speed pulled one of her legs over his shoulder in excitement. She arched her back in pure pleasure, grabbing the sheets to have something to hold onto. "You taste so damn good." Tim and she had never tried this before, but she really liked it, and her brown haired boyfriend knew she was enjoying this, and made her reach her orgasmic height soon._

_Most people assumed oral sex to be the best way to pleasure a woman. Calleigh had never really thought about it, but after this wonderful going down Speed had just given her, she had to agree with the articles in the woman magazines. Or maybe her boyfriend was just good at pleasuring a woman?_

_When her breathing became steady and regular like before, he too climbed in the bed and laid by her side. Speed deeply looked into the female's beloved eyes and only saw pure happiness and satisfaction and maybe a little pride._

_Calleigh crawled up his body again, yielded over and kissed Speed's lips. While they passionately locked their lips, they both shut their eyes in satisfaction and then gave in to the wonderful feeling. She gradually let go and lay down onto Speed's chest, satisfied. They sensually nosed, kissed and giggled. She squirmed into Speed's embrace and felt his arms tightly around her nude body. She purred like a quite content cat. They lovingly hugged like that for a few instants, while Speed's hands softly caressed her and they settled under the sheets._

_Speed's fingers slid over her so flat belly and slid down farther and then between Calleigh's thighs again._

_"Babe..."_

_This time, however, they immediately found her spot. She lightly gasped and fully relaxed under his delighting touches. "Good girl."_

_She consequently felt this blissful wave coming up and coursing through her body. She shut her eyes tightly again as she fully orgasmed and Speed's name repeatedly fell from her lips. Speed allowed one finger to slide down further and into her, right when she jumped over the edge. Her walls tensed up and powerfully tightened._

_He eagerly pinned her into the pillows and held her hands above her head with one of his. She consequently bit her lower lip and trembled at the ultimate satisfaction. She groaned, moaned and released the breath she had been holding. She sighed heavily. It seemed like she floated down through a layer of white clouds. Until she was carefully caught by her detective._

_Speed disappeared under the sheets and made Calleigh giggle, while he ticklishly kissed around her bellybutton, until his head popped up above the sheets. She turned into his arms and hid her face in Speed's upper body._

_"Sweetheart..."_

_She snuggled more closely into Speed's shoulder. He lifted her face, until their eyes met and they sensually, passionately locked their lips. They continuously kissed, until they both needed air and then panted in their exhausted state. Exhausted, because they had pored everything they had into making love. She played with his curly hair, as his breathing gradually exhibited a steady rhythm, indicating the exhaustion had won._

It wasn't really on Tim's side she woke that morning, but the man who lay there didn't make her unhappier either. He loved Calleigh, and she loved him back. She didn’t regret it.


End file.
